<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dave x John [Body Writing] by HARDCOREPROCESS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414499">Dave x John [Body Writing]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS'>HARDCOREPROCESS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, Body Writing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Marking, Sex Positive, Wholesome, partialism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>USER REQUEST:</b> SOMEONE has the goofy-wholesome idea to write "names" in sharpie on their lover but instead of it bein shit like "whore" or other derogatories is stuff like "angel / beloved / perfect"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dave x John [Body Writing]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Dave likes dirty talk. It’s not a secret, or something they haven’t discussed pretty fucking extensively, but John really doesn’t get enough credit for the things he notices about his boyfriend. The flinch before the groan, the shudder before the sigh, the fact that he’s quieter after. It’s fine to be into shit, sure. This just feels off somehow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So he brings up body writing. It’s suitably kinky for their tastes; not like it’s something John hasn’t wanted to try for ages. His blond cracks a few jokes about watching too much hentai, and he gets a pillow to the face for it. “Whatever, loser,” he says, laughing, “I’ll let your nerd ass print sick labels all over my delicious anatomy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s arranged for later in the week, two mirrors moved from other rooms in the apartment so Dave can get a look at himself in the act. (It’s typical practice. Dude loves to preen. It’s kind of hot.) Of course it’s stupid romantic, dinner for two made with only a few burned vegetables and one cut to Dave’s forefinger, which does get <em>kissed better</em> despite the Strider’s complaints of “Dude, that’s fucking gay.” Yeah, soooo gay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Resolve is an Egbert trait, knelt over Dave’s prone body with his dick sandwiched between his asscheeks, Sharpie in hand. He uncaps it. His boyfriend’s ears flush dark red, clearly anticipating the cold tip. Thighs tense, ass tight, hips pushing up against the length weighing them down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>John deliberates for a few seconds. Finally, he leans to write on Dave’s shoulder, down his upper arm, where he’s sprawled out across the sheets and looking listless at his own expression in the mirror to their left. <strong>Sweetheart</strong> stands out in stark relief on his pale skin. It takes a moment for his red eyes to focus, reading the word backwards and going wide. His whole face flushes, in the exact instant John grins.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, what fuckin’ gives?” he starts to ask, but it turns into a throaty <em>ohhh, fff</em><strong><em>uck</em></strong> when John slides his dick into his slick ass, bottoming out, pinning his hips to the bed in one go. Right about the dip of his spine, he writes <strong>perfect</strong><em><strong>. </strong></em>Dave uselessly reaches back to touch the mark, as if he can read it with his fingertips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leans over the top of the blond, fucking down into his heat slow and languid. He kisses at Dave’s wide open mouth, and blocks an <strong>angel</strong> onto his red cheek. His ribs are counted in that way that makes him squirm, until John forces him onto his back— dick still buried in his ass —to label each one with <strong>kiss here</strong>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck.” He goes so tight around his dick that John can feel his head swimming. “Don’t stop.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh yeah. This is the best prank ever.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find the Tumblr mirror here: <a href="https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628183576001855488/someone-has-the-goofy-wholesome-idea-to-write"><b>ORIGINAL</b></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>